


Kuroneko Series

by Aki-Original (akinikko)



Series: Exorcist Noah Family Love [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adultery, Agreed to Kidnapping, Attempted Kidnapping, Bets, F/F, F/M, Neko!OC, Poker, Singing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-Original
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 5 chapter side special series of "Exorcist, Noah, Family, Love."</p><p>This 5 chapter special is set between Chapters: 8 and 9... Maybe chapter 10 as well.</p><p>After Tyki, Devit and Jasdero all agreed that Cynthia would make a good cat, the twins decided to make a set of cat ears and tails that would connect the electronic nerves of the ears and tails to Cynthia's actual central nervous system turning her into a half-cat, half-human girl.<br/>To top it off, Cynthia becomes completely vulnerable to the Exorcists, since the shocks from the ears and tail, had blocked out her whole Noah side, somehow. None of them have figured out how this had happened. Not even the Earl.</p><p>To top it off. The teasing becomes more intense, when everyone figures out that due to the nerves all being attached. Cynthia gains much more pleasure if the ears and tails are touched in ways that you would stroke for a regular cat. Causing the girl to start living in a complete hell of teasing and vast amounts of pleasure that she never even asked for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: Same as last time. It's Tyki and Cynthia's chapter again. There will be more than Teasing.  
> There is a surprise at the end as well. To understand that... You might need to read the beginning of Chapter 5.

Tyki turned to the girl laying next to him, careful he moved the hair out of her face, and then stared at the ceiling bored. He wondered how the others were doing so he decided to go and check, climbing off the bed, he walked out of the room, locking it behind him, so she couldn't get out. Hearing the lock she frowned and sat up, sighing, eventually she walked over to her wardrobe looking through her clothes then stopped taking out the Chinese kimono. She placed it on the hook, that was screwed into the back of her bathroom door, and walked into the bathroom taking a towel from the draw, and went to get a shower.  
Tyki stood in on the second floor and leaned against the railing as the twins looked up and him and grinned, sprinting up the stairs. They leaned against the railing as well, Devit with his back towards the people below, while Jasdero rested his chin on the railings, and watched the others work, as Tyki stared at the transparent glass key firmly gripped between his index finger and his thumb. Devit looked at it as his eyes widened.

"You've been told to keep an eye on Cynthia." He asked as Tyki nodded.

"She is still stubborn..."

"It's Thia... I think... A more un-stubborn Thia would be boring. Hee!" Jasdero muttered giggling at the Akuma's that dropped on of the tables.

"Dero has a point. A Cynthia that isn't stubborn.. Would be boring." He smirked and looked round at the crash, as well as Tyki. They both smirked.

"I guess.. It would spoil... The fun of teasing her." Tyki grinned as they laughed at the Akuma's and watched Cyril go mental at them, as Wisely just sat atop of the broken table.

"You two should get back. You got work to do.. Me.. I've got a cat to look after." He smiled, as they figured what he meant.

"Does.. She still look like a sleeping kitten then?" Devit asked as Tyki nodded and headed back to her room. While the two laughed and walked back down to help the others.

She walked out of the shower as Tyki held the kimono in his hand leaning against the end of her bed. She blushed and looked at him sighing. As he walked over and hooked the dress back up. She blinked and looked up at him curiously as he looked at her, wondering what was up, then she just ducked under his arm and dried her hair off with the towel yawning again. He sighed and walked over to her.

"You know.. If I was allowed. I would take you to go and see Eeez." He mumbled thinking about the three off them. "Even I want to get out of this mansion once in a while." She changed into the kimono and sighed standing there. Cynthia leaned against his back, sitting down, her head rested against his.

"Then... Why don't you."

"If I did... I would have to lock you in your room... For nearly three days."

"So..." She looked at her hands. "I've had worse conditions."

"Sorry..." He frowned "I forgot... About your past..."

She laughed a little. "It's fine... At least this room was bigger than when I was younger.. I can actually move about here."

Her gaze looked over at him as she turned and wrapped her arms around his chest, kneeling behind him. She grabbed the chain from under his shirt as he grabbed her hand lifting his head, Cyn soon moved her other hand and undidn the clip of the chain, as the necklace dropped he blinked a bit letting go of her hand as she placed it on the side.

"Why..?"

"I don't like it."

"But you weren't..." He blinked.

"So.. What." She pouted and looked away.

"You.. Are really stubborn."

"Get used to it."

"I have. Cynthia." He leaned towards her, as she blinked looking round at him.

He kissed her, as she blushed from the sudden attack, of the man pressing his soft lips against hers, causing her to tremble, trying her best not to say anything that would give him the advantage. She gripped his shirt, as he laid her down carefully, she blushed and blinked at him. Tyki slowly ran his hand over the teens cheek smiling. As her heart skipped a beat she flinched a little, then shivered feeling his other hand move up her leg, causing her to shiver more, and break the kiss. Though he turned her head back towards him, as she struggled trying to free herself. She blushed as he bit her ear softly, making her moan softly, which made he faintly shiver, as he bit a little more. She moaned a bit more gripping the quilt and his shirt. She felt his lips grin against the part of her neck under her ear. Soon she trembled lifting her back slightly as he licked down her neck and bit the perfect spot, that he had remembered from teasing her. He slid his hand over the kimono, which made her shiver again, as the fabric brushed against her hips, and soon she gripped his arm as he went to undo the buttons. Glaring at him, he frowned.

"Stop."

"Stop being so stubborn."

He murmured as he kissed her again, making her trembled slightly as he kissed her deeper, which forced a moan out of her unwillingly, and he grinned sliding his tongue into her mouth, as he slid it across the top of hers ever so lightly, she gulped a little, as she drooled a little. He pulled away and smiled as she laid their panting. Every now and then she would tremble beneath him with made him grin even more. Her dress was easy for him, she it had slits down the side. He sighed as Lulu knocked on the door. He climbed off the bed and walked over locking it and looked at the girl as she held a box, he blinked.

"From... Jasdevi... Since you can't come out, they told me to find and give you something." She smiled as he nodded, "So here it is." He closed the door nodding his head saying thanks and then opened the box gulping a little as she sat up on the bed trembling still.

"You... Are going to kill these two." He looked round at her as she blushed, when he pulled out a pair of black cat ears set on a thin white headband that would blend into her hair colour. She backed away and shook her head, as he grabbed her ankle preventing her from running and stuck the ears on her head, as well as pushing the tips of the head band, cause her to flinch from the shock. She trembled lying there blushing. took took the tail, and looked at her, lifting the edge of her dress at the back she blushed a looked round, then trembled more, as he pushed the base of the tail against the base of her spine, the shocks were like glue. She trembled more.

"Apparently... The shocks... Attach each item to the person's central nervous system, so what ever the item feels, the wearer will as well."

He turned to the girl as she laid on the chair panting, she looked at his face. She trembled because she knew this was going to be a living hell for herself. Tyki grinned, these are the moments where he loved the twins. Plus, between the three off the, a kitten Cynthia is just what they all wanted. All she wanted to do right now was run, she was pretty sure that he never locked the door, and slowly she lifted herself as he blinked, not noticing until she was outside.

"Fuck."

He legged it towards the door as she stood there trembling, the tail wrapping itself around her leg as the ears pinned to the side of her hairs, she whimpered, and flinched feeling Tyki cover her mouth, blushing she looked up at the male, then back at the twins, as they both reached for a separate ear each, as their fingers brushed against the tip, Tyki felt her tremble, and smiled to the twins as they all dragged her back into the room. Laying her on the bed. Jasdero went to keep an eye out for anyone. He didn't like hurting or touching Cynthia in that way, and only touched her ear to help his brother out. He plugged his ears so he wouldn't hear the girls cries and moans later on, and sat outside of the room, playing with his light.

She laid on the bed trembling as both of them played with the ears, their fingers brushing against the tips, as their other hand held her wrist firmly against the bed. She mew'd as Devit had licked the ear, Tyki looked at the instructions again and gulped.

"D-devit... If... She gets used to them so much.. She is gonna be stuck like a kitten for a while."

Devit stopped as she laid their panting a bit, she turned her head towards the elder one, as Devit growled a little, though he stopped when he looked back towards the elder twin, and grinned. Devit blinked.

"Lets.. Take it in turns."

"What?"

"Like today.. We both have fun.. To try it out."

"Oh... I get it." Devit grinned.

She squirmed and as she grabbed Devit's arm, trying to scramble free. "I... Don't want to be... A cat." She meowed with a squeal, as Tyki stroked her tail, and squeezed the tip which caused her to let out a very satisfying moan for both the boys. "S-stop." Her face turned bright red, as they noticed her skin colour go from the gray to its tanned yet pale peach colour. She opened her eyes as they were sea blue. She trembled and looked at her skin colour before gulping. "Oh.. Fuck it..." She took a deep breath and relaxed, yet jolted when she felt Devit grab both of the ears on her head, causing her to moan even more than last time.

"So.. She feels more in this appearance that her Noah." Devit mumbled

"We... Also might want to worn The Earl about the side effects... If she feels it this much... Missions are going to be difficult." Tyki muttered as they both looked at him.

The three of them, forgot about missions. Plus.. Devit and Tyki wandered what they were going to do, about her birthday party. Not only are the other Noah's going to be there, including Tyki's brother, who loves cute adorable girls... But.. The exorcists have agreed to come, under Allen begging for him to see his sister again. This was really the start of Cynthia's Hell.


	2. Tyki's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: Same as last time. It's Tyki and Cynthia's chapter again. There will be more than Teasing.  
> There is a surprise at the end as well. To understand that... You might need to read the beginning of Chapter 5.

Cynthia laid on the bed she was panting, Devit stayed in the room, while Tyki went and explained to the Earl, that Cynthia was now part cat. She sat up and sighed her ear twitched and with every twitch, it was killing Devit. She looked at the twin as he sat there, she could tell, he was uncomfortable, and he was becoming impatient. Cynthia tapped his shoulder with her tail, he looked at her as she kissed him, and slowly licked his lips causing him to blush a lot from her sudden action, though he calmed down and petted her head not looking at where he was petting, due to being embarrassed, and annoyed from her suddenly kissing him. Devit flinched a little as he accidentally catching the base of her ears, and felt her jump a little, pulling his hand away and looked at her when her hands moved straight to her head as she also blushed and trembled, he gulped a little and set his hands in his lap as Tyki walked in with the Earl. Cynthia sat their weeping a little as her ears twitched.

"Cynthia." Her sea blue eyes turned towards the Earl, a little teared up.

"She also... Can't change back... into... her Noah form."

Devit looked up at the Earl, as he gestured both boys to go outside. As they walked out she sat there and played with the ears, though the boys looked at each other confused a little. The Earl would stand there and look at the two of them.

"This is your situation now.~ If you would like to take her outside... Remember to use the back door, because of the surprise." They both nodded. "Also.. Make sure you do not. Run into any Exorcists. Especially Allen Walker. Since she is easily pleased when her tail and ears are touched.. If she meets with Allen, or any other Exorcists, they might end up playing with them. Finding it to be a weakness for her." The Earl left as the boys looked at each other.

As they walked in, and looked at her trembling on the bed holding her ears blushing. The two ran over to her, Devit climbed onto the double bed, and sat next to her, lifting the girl onto his lap, as Tyki removed her hands from her ears, as she blinked a little and looked at the two smiling a little. She sat up and swayed her tail, before laying Devit on the bed and kneeling over him blushing.

"C-cyn..." Devit murmured as she smiled.

Her tail flickered once in a while, till Tyki grabbed, and dragged his hand along, the fur causing her to collapse onto the boy below her. He gulped and looked at Tyki who would head for her wardrobe and rummaged through it, leaving the two of them on the bed. Devit trembled slightly underneath the cat girl, as rested against him, trembling as well. He didn't like people touching him, though, if he had touched them first, he didn't care. Though in this situation, he was practically pounced on. Cynthia lifted herself of Devit and looked at Tyki, as he looked through her dresses, she crawled off the boy and went to climb of the bed, though was pulled back by Devit as he grinned and rubbed her ears, as she meow'd trembling against him, Tyki turned to the two of them, as Cyn's tail wrapped around Devit's arm. He gulped a little, as he saw her, and when Devit bit her ear, she moaned gripping the quilt arching her back. Her legs overlapped each other, as Devit squeezed her other ear, the moved his hand along her tail, from the base to the tip, in the meantime she blushed, and squealed

"S-stop~" She purred trembling as they looked at each other, then towards the girl. She just purred. PURRED.

Devit wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, and rested his head on her shoulder, before biting her neck, making her trembled, as she sat there trembling, her head rested against the males shoulder, as she looked at the ceiling, Tyki walked over to her cupping her chin, turning her head towards him, and kissed her lips softly.

"You should get back Devit. Plus... Tomorrow will be your go, if you let me finish today?" Tyki looked at the boy as he nodded, laying her on the bed next to him, as he climbed off and headed out of the door, to help the Earl with the preparations, while Tyki would sit next to her. She would lay on the bed curled up in a ball, trembling. He sighed as she lifted herself up, and slowly walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Air."

"Stop."

"NO!" She stood there and hissed at him, blushing more and walked out. He blinked and sat there a little taken back by the sudden hiss.

As she walked and headed for the back of the Mansion, that lead to the outside world,s he sighed swaying her tail as Mimi walked past, then soon took a few steps glancing back at the girl, her jaw dropped as her eyes widened. Cynthia had lifted her head, she was wearing the Chinese kimono, her long white locks, draped down her back, and over her shoulders, strands stuck to her face, since she had been sweating from the vast amount of pleasure, she is now being tortured with. Her pale skin clashed with the purple kimono, and blended with her hair. But the part that clashed the most with her skin, was the black ears, and tail that had appeared on the girl, due to Tyki's and the Twins small secret. Her ocean blue eyes stared at the maid as if to say 'stop staring.' Which Mimi soon turned her head and continued walking back to meet with her mistress. She walked to the back door and headed to somewhere, God knows where she was going. She just left the mansion and ended up somewhere.

She blinked as she opened her eyes and took a deep breath, the last thing she needed was this. The girl ended up in the middle of some random town, in a random city within a random country. She couldn't get back to the mansion, and was practically so much danger. Trembling she lifted herself off the ground and walked through the town, wondering where the fuck she was. Before she knew it, a pair of arms wrapped around her as she struggled she stopped hearing a familiar giggle. Turning her head she looked at the eldest twin.

"H-how...?"

"Tyki."

"Right." She sighed. "Of course."

"Come on." Devit grabbed her wrist, and headed for the others. "Everyone went searching for you..."

"Due to mt current condition. I know." She shivered as he pulled her down the street, till they reached the others.

She looked at all of them, and lets just say. They were not amused. Though you heard the giggles from Devit, and then the crash on the ground as his brother jumped onto him, thank god he let go of her wrist or she would've been down there with him. Though it was too late to think that, she looked around seeing they were in an open space away from the town, as she gulped. A bluish green flash soon past her knocking her to the ground, as she screamed feeling her ears being played with. It was Mimi. Her face was bright red as everyone just stared at them shocked. She was that vulnerable with her ears. "S-sto- Ahh~" She moaned when the girl scratched the base of her ear, not being able to arch her back she struggled beneath the maid. The gulped as she closed her eyes.

"Mimi!"

The maid soon stopped, thank god she had stopped. Her head turned around to see Tyki and Devit looking away, Jasdero a little shocked and Lulu not amused by her actions. She climbed off the girl as she trembled. Tyki picked her arm, her arms dangled over his shoulders, as she rested against his back shivering every now and again. The headed back to the mansion, on Mimi's back once again. The twins giggling as Lulu Bell held Cynthia, so the boys wouldn't be tempted enough to make her squirm even more.

===

Once they reached the Mansion, she would escaped Tyki's grip and run towards the library, when she reached the large room, Cynthia let out a sigh before trembling a little feeling something touch her tail, she turned her head to see him. The one person she didn't want to see. She backed into the room away from him, right of course. The table just had to be in the way.

"Hmm.. So. The _adorable_ girl.. Turned... Into an a-adorable _kitten._ " He stared into her eyes as she blushed.

Trembling from him as he gripped her tail again, holding it firmly. She couldn't move, and since she had only gained them today, she was so sensitive to any touch or movement of the the features. Even when she trembled she gulped. Closing her eyes she gripped her hands around her arms, shivering he dragged his hand down the fur, as he pushed the fur, so it would flare out and go all bushy and puffy, until she sorted it out which would be difficult since the whole thing was so sensitive. She hated this man, his actions causing her to let out a small 'nya' which made him grin and she wasn't liking the grin at all. Though that emotion was soon covered when she felt him squeeze it the base of her tail, as well as him stroking her ears she looked away, trembling, when he drew a moan from her.

Wave of pleasure rushed over her nerves, as she screamed her eyes tearing up which soon attracted a bit of attention from other Noah's and Akuma, as they rushed to the scream, and upon entering the library they stood in shock, as she was flat on her stomach, lying on the ground trembling, she was sweating a little more, while Cyril stood there, with an amused grin on his face. Devit blinked a little before looking at the brother of Tyki. She was panting and blushing a lot, the twins figured, he did more than just squeeze her tail.

"Cyril!" Devit screeched as Jasdero ran over to his friend, lifting her up as she trembled.

Tyki would lean over Devit as he looked at her then towards his brother, who at the moment was covering his nose. He glared towards Jasdero and nudged Devit to help his brother with the cat. The others went back to work as Wisely stood there and looked at the two brothers, while Jas and Devi put the girls arms over there shoulders and dragged her back to her room.

"Really." Cyril turned to Tyki. "You were keeping a cat... In the Mansion." Tyki gulped a little as Wisely looked at his adoptive father.

"Actually... Cynthia.. Isn't a cat." He said in the matter of fact tone. "She is the sister of an exor-" Soon his mouth was covered by his adoptive uncle.

"Oh... So she is the Noah of the family.. Let me guess. By her hair colour, skin tone and stubbornness.. Allen Walker..." The two looked at the man who was currently wiping his nose with his handkerchief. "Oh~ This is fascinating... She would do anything for that boy~ Right." The two hated to admit it by Cyril was right. Allen was her weak point. All they did was nod, as he grinned.

"But~ Her weak point.. Are those ears and tail...~" He chimed and walked away, as Tyki growled, Wisely slowly following behind Cyril, as the younger brother of the humming man, headed back to Cynthia, and the twins.

===

When he walked in, the younger twins was holding her down, to stop her from attacking his brother who sat there grooming her tail, sorting out it's messed up fur. She hissed, which were soon turning into to moans, and then muffled from her burying her head into the pillow. Tyki just walked over and nodded to the twins. They had a job to do now, and that was keep an eye on Cyril. Soon as they headed out of of the door, she sighed with relief and lifted her head. Tyki ran his hand over her bare legs as she trembled before him, he grinned and whispered in her ear quietly.

"Kitten~"

Cynthia felt herself blush and looked at him as he kissed her. She couldn't believe it, she had answered to that. His hand moved a little higher to the base of her tail as she panicked pulling out of the kiss, shaking her head, though he gripped her chin, and kissed her again, and circled his finger around the edges of her tail as she moaned again, he slid his tongue into her mouth taking the small opportunity, before she stopped and he would loose his chance to taste the sweetness from inside her mouth. She felt herself lean into the kiss, her tongue sliding across his, to think, he smelt nice, and yet his mouth tasted of different spices.

He broke the kiss and looked at her as she was slowly starting to lower her guard, and that was bad. Tyki helped the girl is up, pulling her onto the part of the bed and a little of his lap, she blushed a bit, she looked round at him slightly, as he unzipped the back of her dress softly sliding it down her arms, as she trembled at the gentleness coming from him. It felt weird, since he was usually rough. Her ears pinned to the back of her head as she closed her eyes, from him softly biting the spot between her neck and shoulder, and the action made her squeal just to bite her lip a little.

After a few minutes of Tyki biting her shoulder, Cynthia calmly started to breath getting over the bites she had just gained, though as Tyki removed the rest of her dress, and slid his hand over her side, pushing herself of the older Noah, before being pulled back, finding herself pinned to her bed, again, with him leaning over her, his fingers curled firmly around her wrists, causing her to struggle and hiss at him, while, one of his legs placed between hers. Tyki moved his hand down her arm, as she looked away, feeling his fingers faintly over her skin. Cynthia found herself glaring at the male.  
"T-tyki.. S-stop!"

"Naw~ But you are making such cute noises~" He replied with his polite, yet very, very teasing superior voice, that sent shivers down her spine. And seeing her shiver just made him grin, in amusement.

"N-no.. I-i... S-stop."

"But..."

She growled and closed her eyes as he very faintly, traced his hand over her chest making her lift her back slightly, and shiver. "D-don- Ahh." Cynthia laid there cursing herself as he just grinned more. She felt him, slip his hand behind her back, and swiftly unhooked her bra clips, and she struggled a little, she hated being in these situations.

"If you stop struggling~ I'll be gentle~" There it was again, she shivered at the tone of voice he used, and she soon stopped her struggling.

"Fine. Idiot."

"You are so hard to break. Unlike some..."

"Well I'm not any of them "some" am I" She smirked.

"Don't get cocky." He glared. She gulped a little.

"Why not." She glared back. "You won't hurt me..."

"Right. Of course." He growled. "You must have forgotten."

Cynthia laid there and blinked, what did she forget. It must have been something important, if Tyki remembered. She sat there thinking to herself, before being pulled out of her thought, and closed her eyes arching her back, as Tyki ran his fingers down the side edge of her breast. This had caused the girl to tremble beneath the man, and slowly breath a bit hotter than usual. Her gaze averted away when she felt his lips against her chest. The only things that were going through her head were the same sentences; she wished she didn't get into this, she didn't have these stupid ears and tail, that this man wasn't here. That she had the feeling... THAT kind of feeling... The feeling that she was slowly falling for the Portuguese male. Though, even if she was disgusted by the feeling, there were good points. At least Cynthia was able to touch Tyki. Not that she didn't have a problem with Devit, after all, he had a harsh past, it was understandable. Though, it made her stomach churn, when she thought of loving this guy.

Once again being dragged out of her thoughts, when she felt the hand gently caress her cheek, her blue eyes met the golden eyes ones. She frowned and trembled. This was wrong right...? He was way older? But...? Cynthia let out a small 'tch' and turned her head again, she couldn't look at him, not at the moment, and he could probably tell from the expression she was struggling with something. When he went to turn her gaze back towards him, she'd go to bite him. What had gotten into her. Not even she knew, all she knew is, she didn't want to be touched anymore, though she didn't know why. She didn't turn and face him, she already had his expression mesmerized. He was pissed. She knew he was pissed.

After a few minutes she felt him let go of her wrists, as she moved away and rubbed them, she swayed the tail, that she almost forgot she hand, as well as Tyki, he blinked at the tail as well. The looked at each other and then away letting a small chuckle out. Sitting she wrapped her arms around her knee's, and felt him place something over, looking up at him, she gulped and then looked at the shirt on her sliding her arms through it, doing up one button, she knelt on the bed and hugged him.

"Do-don't turn around... J-just listen.. O-okay." She stuttered as he sighed.

"Okay."

She took a deep breath, and rested her forehead against the middle of his back, gently. So if he did look round, he couldn't see her face, so she could hide the soon building up embarrassment, and the so her words would at least be audible, and not just muffles, she didn't want to have to repeat what she was going to say, but she wanted it so only he could hear it.

"I-i'm sorry... Okay. I don't usually drift into thought as much, but there was so many questions I was troubling myself with. For instance, I was asking myself if this was wrong..." She blushed. "If it was wrong, that I was slowly falling for a man, who was way older than me. T-that, I'm stuck looking like a cat, and how even the slightest touch could send me into a bliss." Cynthia started to tremble a bit. "How.. I am now an enemy of my brother, I've lost a brother. The one I like or liked, has trouble with people touching him." She let go of him. "How.. I've only realized now... That, you were the one from when I was six... That... The boy then... Was the same one who... Saved me."

"Don't... Cry." He mumbled. "You know. Allen was the one. Who told us... About how your parents reacted, when they found out, that you have different dreams. What happens when you black out." He looked at her, and gently hugged her. "I'll tell you a small secret."

She looked at him, and wiped her eyes. As he smiled, and kissed her. Her heart skipped a beat as she blushed, after he finished whispering in her ear. Smiling, he kissed her again, she willingly kissed him back, as he laid her on the bed gently. Wrapping her arms around the man, she closed her eyes slightly when he moved the collar of his shirt that she was wearing, out of the way, and bit her neck before sliding his tongue over the part he had bitten, draining a moan mixed with a purr from her lips. As she shiver, he moved his hand along her side till, he would run his fingers against her breast, before squeezing it, tightly, but gently as well. Her eyes shimmered, as he would softly bite her nipple as she squealed a little, lifting her legs a little either side of him, arching her back, when he would flick his tongue against it. To think she had been through hell, getting lost, played with by Devit and Tyki, then against her will, Mimi and Cyril. Now.. She was being dominated by Tyki. She moaned being drawn from her thoughts when she felt him bite her.

"T-ty-" He covered her mouth as she went quiet.

Soon he slowly slid his hand over her stomach and she gasped a little, as his hand slid into her panties, she trembled and shivered as his moved his finger against her clit, she closed her eyes looking away as she moaned a little louder, he gritted his teeth a little, as he gently moved his middle finger to her entrance and swiftly slide it forward inside of her, causing her to arch her back, and tremble, not to mention the small 'nya' she let out after his name, which made him grin more, and moved his finger slowly out, adding another. Her cheeks were burning, as she trembled more and more, while he moved his fingers, she grabbed his shoulders sliding her arms around his neck, as he figured her message and kissed her, which she kissed back, and soon the two were clashing there tongues with each other as he removed his fingers, and slid her panties off. Cynthia moved her legs together as he undid his trousers, and she closed her eyes and took a quiet, yet deep breath, before sitting up.

She looked at him and smirked. Even though it was her first time, she had that very, very awkward conversation with Road once since she thought Road was younger than her, but then Tyki had corrected her, Road and Lulubell were like her mothers. Not to mention the fact Road told her how to please a boy, which in many ways embarrassed her completely. Leaning over he sat back as he smiled, she leaned over removing his member from his trousers, and boxers blushing, all she had to do, is remember the important things that Road had told her, trying to remember she felt her ear twitched, and her eyes looked up as Tyki petted her hair and stroked her head. She swayed her tail, happy that it was finally allowed to move, after being pinned against her back from Cyn laying on it. Cynthia then soon gently licked the head off his cock, before she started licking it a few more times, as she gained a tender moan from him, her heart skipped as she soon started to suck on it licking the sides.

_"After a few start offs, which could be licking or anything" Road said quietly, "If you gain a moan Cyn-chan... Just do what comes to mind..."_

_"B-but... R-road.." Cyn blushed as Road covered her mouth with her finger as Tyki and the twins walked into the meeting room, she blushed and looked away._

She continued and soon lifted her head gasping for air as Tyki lifted the girls head she blushed when, he wiped the drool away, as she sat the trembling, she felt his member twitch in her hands, as she felt herself twitch a little, instantly her tail twitched as she looked away, when Tyki smirked knowing what it mean, she felt herself being pulled up onto his lap, the head of his cock, brushed past her entrance as she mew'd, while Tyki held her hips. She closed her eyes as he slowly lowered her, and she buried her head into his shoulder squealing, but it was muffled a bit. He'd pushed her down, as well as thrusting into her, and straight away her head rose, as her ears perked up from her meowing which mixed with a moan, her arms around his chest, as she dug her nails into his back he held her close and his fingers tangling up in the white strands.

He stayed still, before telling her to move a bit, which she did, lifting herself trembling at the new feelings that were building up with in her. Gulping a little she blushed and looked at him as he smiled. Tyki soon laid her down, bringing her legs a little high, as he thrusted into her, making her shiver and moan. It was hurting her a lot, as his thrust were gaining a lot more power, but she didn't say anything, it couldn't be worse than getting stabbed by teez and slashed with innocence, only just surviving. All she had to do was ignore the pain, pace her breaths and stay calm. Road's advice really helped, but Cynthia, never thought, that it would be with her adoptive uncle that she had to use the advice with.

After he thrusted a few more, she arched her back, her muscles clenched as she squealed/mew'd he groaned a little, as she oragasm'd, though she slightly relaxed he pulled out before, and came over her stomach, and chest a little, he didn't want to let in out inside her, just in case she did get pregnant, that is the last thing they both needed. Cynthia laid there when he dropped next to her, she panted his shirt had slipped down to her elbows somewhere along the line, as well, as feeling something warm run down her thighs when he had penetrated her, she needed a shower, though she was way to tired, and her legs ached so much. Tyki had turned his gaze towards the girl next to him, just to see her asleep, which didn't surprise him at all, after doing his trousers up, he looked at the time, and decided to let her sleep. Softly he moved the strands away that were sticking to the sides of her cheeks, from her sweating, and lifted her chin whispering quietly to her again, so she wouldn't forget, and kissed her lips gently, then covered her with the quilt, and left the room.

"You're by far... The one I really want to keep."


	3. Catnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: For the next two chapters, Cynthia will be with the Exorcists.

Early in the morning she woke up and yawned, climbing out of her bed, she wobbled a little, and headed for the shower, removing the shirt and set it on the chair she yawned, taking a towel, entering the small room. Meanwhile Tyki sighed as the twins were moaning at him about what happened last night between Cynthia and himself.

"You two are over exaggerating." He muttered

"We all heard it." Devit growled.

"Yeah, Yeah! Hee!" Jasdero agreed with his brother.

As there was another small crash followed by, the raging shouts of Tyki's older brother, the twins ran downstairs to help as Tyki sighed and leaned against the railing looking down at them, then remembered his shirt and chain. Deciding to head back to her room, since he was meant to keep an eye on Cynthia, Tyki thought he might as well check on her at the same time. Walking into her room, closing the door behind him, he looked at the bathroom, hearing the shower and sighed. She was up, that was good, he then walked to the side table, taking the chain he looked at the butterfly and frowned. As the shower stopped, Cynthia stepped out wrapping the towel around her she looked at him, closing the bathroom door behind her, the made her way to the wardrobe, her ears twitching from the coldness of the shower, as she sneezed.

"You know... Cat's don't like water." He smirked and walked over to her, as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"So... I'm not full cat."

"True~" He watched her shiver.

"Stop it..."

"What?" He smirked. "All I did was agree... With you, Kitten~"

"That.." She turned to him and sighed. "Stop with the tone of your voice..."

"What tone." He smiled.

She figured he was just winding her up and sighed, looking back through her clothes. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned over and looked at her, as she looked at him, she blushed. She went to kiss him, but pulled, away as he moved to grab his shirt, when the twins busted through her door. Straight away she tensed up, hearing one of the double doors come off it's hinges. Tyki looked at her, then towards the twins, slinging his shirt over his shoulder, and walked out, mumbling 'good luck' as he walked past the twins. She grabbed the closet object that could do some damage to the twins and threw it at them, as Devit dodged it, the book that she had picked up, smacked his brother in the face. Cynthia firmly gripped the towel around her, swaying her tail, as the two of them just stared at each other, which soon turned into glares until Cynthia got fed, up, grabbed some underwear, and a over-sized shirt changed in the bathroom, and then chased after Devit, as Jasdero laid out cold on her bedroom floor, due to the impact from the book, to the his face.

"DEVIT! YOU ARE A DEAD-MAN WALKING!"

She skidded across the floor, slipping a little as Devit ran through the hallways, laughing like a maniac, as he knocked plant pots over, Cynthia, scratching the walls and leaving marks, as she used her knives to keep herself on her feet. After last night, she was still building up energy, it didn't help with her tail, since it made her flinch, every time she dragged it against a wall, or it was caught by something she had to dodge, due to Devit throwing things at her. Eventually the two of them, ended up in the Library. She stared at Devit who was on the opposite end of the large table in front of her. Both of them, looked at the piles of books around them, and eventually, they both started to throw every book at each other, dodging, pages flying everywhere, both of them laughing like psychopathic idiots, well until Tyki walked in, causing them both to stop, and drop the books they held in their hands, gulping. Turning to Devit, she quickly, swiped a book from the last pile causing it to tumble, as she full power launched it towards the eldest twin, smacking him right in the face like his brother.

"That.. Is for breaking my door!" She jumped on the table and then hopped off it, kneeling grabbing him by the collar, going to slap him, though felt someone grab her wrist.

"That enough Cyn~" She shivered a little and let go off the twin, standing up, being dragged by Tyki.

She growled and squirmed out of the Noah's grip, running to her room, grabbing some shorts and pulled them on, then legged it for the door. She could tell something bad was going to happen today, no matter what she did. She walking up to the door, she stepped into the portal like door, that would lead her to somewhere, God knows where she was going. She just wanted to get out of the mansion and ended up somewhere.

===

When she hit the ground, after tripping over something, she blinked as she opened her eyes and took a deep breath, the last thing she needed was this, staring at the floor she saw the golden golem with the cross on the front. Her gaze lifted seeing the boots, and in front of her stood a group of very, very shocked teenagers. Teenagers that were apart of the enemy. What was it the Earl said that she faintly heard... No Exorcists. Straight away, she lifted herself off the ground and legged it. Though was stopped by Kanda grabbing the collar of her shirt, and lifting her of the ground, she gulped and turned to the group who were in 'awe' mode. Flinching and she hissed at the girl she licked, as she poked her ear. Cynthia tried as much as she could to hold back the moan that built up from just the poke. She looked at the four people standing in front of her. Kanda, Lenalee, Krory and Miranda.

"Seems... Like.. Komui-oniisan would enjoy, seeing how this came to be.~" Lenalee sang while poking the ears still.

The last two exorcists made their way back to the group and blinked, seeing them crowd around something or someone. Tim squeezed through the crowed, and projected the picture of the person. Allen just blinked and pushed through the crowd, he gawked at his sister as she dangled in Kanda's grip, swaying her tail, and twitching her ear, panting a little, blushing a deep red.

"They are sensitive~.. Really sensitive.~" Lenalee chimed again.

"It is cute.~" Miranda chimed as well.

"O-onee-san... Explain." Allen growled.

She smiled innocently. "It was part of a bet. I was playing poker with the guys at the Mansion.. It's no big deal. Obviously I lost... I'm not like you." She glared as he glared back.

"Is that a challenge?" Allen grinned. "You lost against Tyki..." The others moved a couple of steps back except Kanda. "How would you win against Me? If you lost to him."

"Oh.. You cocky son of a bitch!" She growled swaying her tail. "I didn't say shit about Loosing to Tyki. That sucker wasn't even playing."

The others stood there gawking at the two of them, even Kanda was a little surprised. How could they of said these two were like twins. His sister had such a vulgar mouth, while he had a dark side, when it came to Gambling, Cross or Food, maybe his sister as well. Depending on the situation. Though they were still wondering where the hell they got the idea about twins. Or could it be that Jasdevi were starting to sink into Cynthia, with there constant vulgar language towards everyone.

"Then.. Who did you loose to...?" Allen asked curiously.

"U-uhh..." She flustered and looked away mumbling quietly. "Jasdevi." Allen blinked taking in what he heard before smirking. "It's not like I let them win on purpose.. Heck no. I was in front of an Eight year old. And I wasn't going to show my competitive side.. Due to the language I use when pissed off."

"Right~" Allen hummed before glaring back at her.

Kanda released her, as she pulled out Tyki's deck of cards. Allen blinked in shock, at how she got them and she grinned victorious, the others were curious as well and gave her curious looks as she blinked and looked at them confused tilting her head, purring a little swaying her tail, as one of her ears twitched. Straight away, they all turned to Lavi as he collapsed, and mumbled the words 'strike' before fainting. She giggled a little then looked back at Allen, the two siblings sat in the middle of the pavement, as she shuffled the deck, dealing three cards. Allen looked at her as she smiled.

"Lets begin shall we."

"Right."

"What are betting... Otouto-chan~" She hummed, grinning.

"If I win.. You come to the order..." Everyone stared at him, as her eyes widened. "Deal."

"Deal. But if I win..." She grinned evilly, and Lenalee didn't like the grin at all. "You come back with me. Otouto-san~" Innocently chiming, with a smiled she giggled.

Holding out her hand, her brother shook it as they sat there. They were playing 3-Card poker. The rules were simple. Single Ante and instead of chips, they were betting on kidnapping one and other depending who won. It was either a table or video game kind of poker. Though they didn't have a table. They didn't care though. The player and the dealer receive 3 hidden cards. Once the bet has been decided the Dealer exposes he/r's cards, and if the dealer doesn't have a queen or higher, the player automatically wins. She trembled a little and gulped. 'Ten, Five and Jack' She was fucked. There was no point in hiding it, since he already knew he had one. She dropped the cards and as he grinned.

"Welcome~ To the order Onee-san." Allen chimed showing his three cards. 'Queen, Ace and Seven'.

This was it. She was dead. Tyki. Was going to kill her. For many reasons.

1\. Loosing to Allen, after being taught by HIM how to play ALL poker types of games.

2\. The bet.

3\. STEALING his deck of cards.

4\. Running from the Mansion.

and lastly 5. Letting, HIS kitten (herself) who was now practically being catnapped by her own brother, willingly.

"Ah.. Fuck... Tyki is going to kill me." She mumbled walking with her brother scratching her head. "How to get out of this one."

Her brother looked at her, and blinked a little. He stopped and pulled the shirt from her shoulder, revealing the fading hickeys and bite marks. She looked away from him, as the others looked at the two off them, as they were catching up, since Krory and Miranda had gotten distracted, they had to go and find them. The two of them were arguing, and the rest of the group were confused on why. Tim would flap his wings, hovering above them insisting they stopped quarreling. As Lenalee walked over to the two of them but stopped.

"Why! Would you even let him!" He shouted.

"I don't know. Because I'm easy to tease!"

"But... Of all people. YOU let it be TYKI!" Allen growled.

"Like you would care! You aren't being locked up. Or... Even stopped from stepping outside." She shouted back.

"CYNTHIA!" She flinched dropping the cards and stepped back. "Never... Say I wouldn't care!"

"I-i..." She trembled. Sniffling a little.

"W-wait.. I-i.. Don't cry." He hugged her, she hugged him back mewing as her ears twitched.

Lenalee, would walk and pick up the cards, as Allen tried to calm her down, but didn't want to catch her ears at all. The others frowned and stood their, they didn't know whether, they had free'd Cynthia with the bet, or made things even worse for her.

===

Meanwhile Tyki would check the whole Mansion for her, as he stood at the railings she shouted down at the twins.

"Jasdero! Devit!" The looked up and him. "Have you seen Cynthia!" They both shook their heads, as Lulu Bell and Mimi walked through the door, he sighed and thought it was worth a try.

"Mimi!" He looked up at him curiously. "While you were out, did you hear any rumors about a cat girl... Cynthia has disappeared. Again."

Mimi thought to herself a little and looked back up to him. "Lord Mikk... I heard about some kids that played 3-Card Poker that's about it."

Tyki growled and sighed, gripping the rails, crushing them a little. "Thanks. Mimi." He let go of the railings, leaving a dent in it from where he had gripped the wood, and headed out to find Cynthia, but first he walked to his room, and checked for his deck of cards and growled heading out of his room, slamming the door behind him like a temperamental five year old. She was so dead, Cynthia was going to be punished. If he could get her back.

===

Allen walked into the order with the others as everyone stared at them, Cynthia staying close to him. Kanda started to get a little pissed, which made everyone go back to what they were originally doing. As they headed to Komui's office, Lenalee knocked on the door, which was soon followed by a 'enter' a crash, Reever shouting t the chief to do his work. They walked in as the science people looked at her and Allen. Blinking they all were thinking the same thing, that what Lavi and the others mentioned, about the two looking like twins.

"Oh~ Allen-kun." Komui looked at the girl beside him, as she looked around the room and blinked at the state it was. Soon letting out a giggle. "Is this." She was laughing even more into Allen's arm, remembering her fight in the library with Devit before running into this lot.

"Yes. It's my sister." He sighed with a bored expression.

"I see. Care to Explain?"

"She lost the bet."

"Bet?" He tilted his head a little.

"Yes. We made a deal, through 3-Card poker. If she lost, we take her. If I lost she takes me. Obviously I won." Once again, the others stepped away, as he had that innocent yet evil aura around him. Which took his sister out of her laughing fit.

"We all know... We both cheated." She stated blankly.

"Lies. You just can't beat me."

"Whatever." She sighed.

"I guess there is no other choice."

"REMATCH!" They said together, glaring. Lenalee scurried over handing the cards, as they made their way to the cafeteria. Both of them had that evil aura, yet innocent facade. They all followed. As they sat opposite each other, she shuffled the cards again. As she looked up at him, and he looked at her. Allen looked at Lenalee as she walked over. He smiled.

"The bets go up to five each. Since there are five other people here." Allen stated. "Komui. Your bet?"

"Both of you have to clean the office." Their mouths dropped as Lenalee wrote it down two separate coloured, since it was aimed at both.

"Lavi?"

"I get to have Cynthia as my maid." Lenalee repeated the same process.

"Lenalee"

"Cynthia has to spend a week. With me. While I teach her to be an actual girl." She wrote it down as Cynthia stood up.

"NO! NO FUCKING WAY!" Allen glared at his sister, as she trembled and then sat down frowning.

"You... Have to do everything I say. Until I decided to let you go back to the Earl's mansion." Allen smirked saying his bet.

"Fine..." She grinned, and whispered to Lenalee. "I get to stay in Allen's room all the time. Plus. Since I have no clothes. His shirts are mine." Lenalee's eyes widened as she wrote it down.

Placing the six coloured cards in a line in from of her. Lavi dealt five cards to each of them. Then placed the rest of the deck in front of the middle coloured card. Kanda placed the chips on the desk. The chips were for how much work to be done (Red), how long Cynthia had to stay at the order for (Blue) and how many days they were all betting it took the Noah's to find her (Green) handing out even amounts, the two of them got a decent amount of the three coloured chips. Since that part was over, everyone sat back at watched the game. The two looked at their cards and grinned. Cynthia sat there and picked up three of the green chips. He placed three blues into the middle. The two of them removed three cards, and they both did random, since if they didn't they just accused each other of cheating. Random was the best way, apparently. She rested her head on her hand, and just smiled. Placing three reds into the middle, Allen did the same. They turn their cards over as Allen blinked.

"Four of a Kind." She grinned and swayed her tail. "Beats your Three of a Kind."

The others looked at her shocked. The tension was unbearable between the two of them. She took all the chips, setting them into piles, as Lavi took the cards back and shuffled the deck. Lenalee, gave the both of them two of the coloured cards each, keeping on behind. Lavi then dished out five cards to the two of them again.

"This time. A single coloured card is equivalent to one blue, two reds and three greens."

"Deal." Allen looked at her. "Whatever coloured card you get at the end of the rounds. You keep and have to obey what is written."

"Deal."

They shook on it and began. Checking their cards. Cynthia placed three blues and a red, while Allen placed three greens and a red. Discarding three cards at random, they then betted again. She put in a blue and one coloured card. As Allen placed two blues, two reds and three greens which was the equivalent amount to what his sister betted. They both turned their cards over.

"Royal Flush." Allen grinned taking all the chips, and the coloured card.

"This game is going to be quick. I can tell." Komui mumbled as Kanda nodded.

"Oh by the way guys." Lenalee pointed that the left over coloured card. "Depending one who has the most chips at the end. If it's a draw. Rock Paper Scissors, on who gets the last coloured card."

Lavi repeated the same process with the deck. As well as the two playing the game. Allen added in a coloured card, while Cynthia placed the equivalent amount. Discarding three random cards. They betted again. Repeating the same as the first bet, just swapping, so it was Cynthia placing the coloured card, and Allen placing the equivalent amount. The two turned their cards over.

"Straight." She said.

"Two of a Kind." He growled.

"Think of it this way. Lest coloured cards.. Less work Allen." She smiled.

"Yeah.. But remember.. One coloured card."

"Represents one blue, two reds and three greens." Komui added.

"Yes. Either way, it's only like adding another coloured card. If you wanna keep it equal." Lavi muttered. As Cyn gestured towards what he said.

"Well.. Really. It all depends on that card." Kanda pointed at the coloured card behind the deck. "Anyway. Hurry up and finish."

Lavi did his job. As they repeated the game over two more times. At the moment Cynthia was winning, but she had the most coloured cards. 3 - 1 on the coloured cards. But Allen had the most chips. On the fifth match, they both turned over the cards as she smiled.

"Full House." She hummed swaying her tail.

"You won." He turned to Lenalee as she counted the chips.

"Its... A draw." The siblings looked at each other. "Since Cynthia has three coloured cards still. It makes her chip amount the same as Allen's, even if he only has one coloured card, if Cynthia had all four, she would win. But Allen still had his, so its a draw." She smiled as the two stood up, holding there hands out.

"One chance. One go. Whoever whiles one point. Gets the card." They both nodded at Lenalee as she lifted her hands away.

Together they both said in unison. "Rock, Paper, Scissors. Now."

Lavi muttered. "Allen has rock, and rock beats scissors. Allen wins."

She took her cards and red them. Gulping a little.

1) Do everything Allen says.

2) Clean the office.

3) Spend with Lenalee.

They turned as she sat in one corner

Allen looked at his, and his expression.

1) Clean the office.

2) Cynthia sleeps in his room as well. And gets to wear his shirts.

They looked at him as he sat in the other corner.

"We both... Got the one we didn't want." The said together, and looked at each other.

"Why my shirts."

"You're taller than me."

"So."

"They will end up like this one... I like shirt like these."

"By the way.. Who actually owns that shirt?"

Her eyes widened as she walked out of the cafeteria, after collecting Tyki's cards. Allen chased after her figuring out straight away. She headed to his room, as once again, the group in the canteen could here the siblings arguing.

"Brotherly and sisterly love." Lavi said.

"It is truly a wonderful thing." As Komui finished, and everyone laughed.

===

The two sat in Allen's room, well, Allen was lying on his bed while she was rolling around on her back, in a cat like way. The two didn't speak after the two arguments they both had, about the same guy, and yet Allen still got nothing out of his stubborn sister apart from, he knows that Tyki bites her, and teases her, which just made his blood boil deep inside. Whether she was a Noah, Cynthia was still his sister, and he still cared for her.

"Oh.. And you can tell the others.. I'm actually no threat at the moment." She jumped on the bed, and knelt above him smiling as he looked at her confused. "I can not have my Noah appearance, while these ears and this tail are attached to my central nervous system. Also. Could you please.. Tell the others not to play w-with t-them." She blushed furiously.

"Your... Central... Nervous... System." Allen sat up as she sat there and looked at him. "You mean, what ever the ears and tail nerves feel, your body reacts to how it would relate the sensational feeling to." She nodded. "So, just as an example. IF, I touched the base of the tail."

"Yes Allen. It would be pleasurable." She sighed and leaned against the wall. "ANY touch on the ears and tail, will turn to a wave of pleasure throughout my body."

"How long.. Have you had them for?" He asked.

"Two days.. I think." Cynthia looked at him. "Yes. I have been played with as well. Tyki, Devit, Cyril and Mimi." She looked away blushing a bit. As they were a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Allen asked as Lavi stepped in.

"Komui wants you. Allen." He nodded as she looked at him, then towards the red head.

"Allen.. Remember to tell Komui about the situation." Allen nodded as he grabbed Lavi's scarf dragging, him out of the room, while Cyn just flopped on the bed tired.

Cynthia was yearning for his touch, and it was annoying her to no ends that she couldn't have his touch. Tyki on the other hand was sitting on her bed and sighed thinking off where she could be, and eventually he decided to send one of his Teez to find her. She laid on Allen's bed as Kanda walked past and looked at her, she was would lay like a cat, just a little more spread out, as she swayed her tail from let to right, he closed the bedroom door, and walked to his own room, forgetting what he saw within seconds.

When Allen arrived back at the order after his mission with Lavi, they headed back to check on her as she sat there just looking at the teez, sitting on her index finger. It flapped its purple and black wings as she would laugh. Allen opened the door, as she held up her hand, as if to say 'Don't worry. It's only a scolding message, and a message of worry.' Lavi and Allen stood there quietly, they could tell she didn't want to be found at the moment, so they kept quiet, as she would reply to the message, and lean out of the window, as the Teez flew off.

"Well.. He.. Is seriously pissed off." She muttered and looked at the two.

"Because... You disappeared, stole his deck, shirt and... You are his Kitten?" She blinked. "You are still so easy to read Onee-san." She growled and sighed.

"Also.. It's because I stole something else.. That he doesn't want me to have." She would take the butterfly necklace out. "I'm sure, you know the meaning behind it right..?"

They both nodded as she smiled. She didn't have to explain, that was good. Stretching she yawned and laid on her brothers bed again, as Lavi left the room. It had been a long day, and he closed the door climbing into HIS bed, she looked at him, as he snuggled up to her, she turned over, and hugged him gently, falling asleep with him. Lenalee and Lavi, quietly opened the door, and looked at the two smiling. Even after the arguments, they still were pretty close. Closing the door quietly, the two headed for their bedrooms, and Kanda was on a mission, while Krory was on a mission with Miranda. Tomorrow, since Allen didn't have any missions, it was the day, the two had to help Komui and the rest of the science dep. clean up Komui's office.


	4. Exorcists Are Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: Cynthia finally reveals her singing side whilst Allen plays the piano for her. I also added in a small section near the end. It might help you understand the last couple of chapters of the actual one "Exorcist Noah Family Love" a bit better.
> 
> Song: Kuroneko to Pianist no Tango - Kanon Wakeshima

Cynthia curled up into a ball shivering as her brother was already dressed, and heading for the cafeteria. They looked at him as he sat down, he sighed, and frowned, as Lavi sat in front of him, with Krory and Kanda. Lenalee went to check on his sister. Opening the door of the dark room, the light from the corridor shone through, as Allen blinked when they mentioned about Lenalee waking Cynthia up. The Asian girl, walked in as Cyn mumbled and buried her head into the pillow. Lenalee gently shook the girl.

"Yeah. Lenalee said, if she doesn't wake up when called. She is going to use force."

"What.. Force?"

"I'm guessing... Her tail~sa" Lavi replied to Allen's question.

Allen gulped down his food, as fast as he could before taking the dishes back to Jerry, and heading back to his room. The others sat there blinking wondering why he was rushing. As Lenalee smiled, and yanked Cynthia's tail, she screamed, and sat/jumped up and slapping the girl across her face blushing deeply, the crawled to sit in the corner off the bed shaking. Allen stood at the door of his room, panting a little. As the others rushed to see what was up hearing the scream.

"N-n-never... P-pull.. M-my ta..il..." She stuttered as Lavi went to check on Lenalee, her head turned slightly to the right instead of straight.

When he saw the hand print across her cheek he looked towards the Noah. "What... The hell?"

"It is common sense.. Not to pull a cat's tail." Allen froze up hearing Kanda behind him, before scattering to his sister, to calm her down.

"I though Komui would have at least told you guys." The all looked at him confused, as he dragged her out of the corner of her bed, and helped her stand up. "You see. She has a predicament with the ears and tail." The looked at her as she trembled still, gripping her brothers arm tightly.

"Predicament?"

"Cynthia's tail and ears are attached to her Central Nervous system. So what ever the tail and ears feel, will hit her nerves, though instead of what a cat would do where it would hiss, scratch and run. It would be worse, for Onee-san, because as Lenalee just experienced. Pulling her tail, gives her a huge wave of pleasurable feelings, but Onee-san held in the feelings, screamed because of the pain from yanking her tail, so she ended up attacking. Which is why Lenalee-chan was slapped."

As Allen explained Cynthia stepped behind him a little, as the others nodded understanding it a little better.

"Also.. She is actually completely harmless towards your innocence. The shocks that came from the tail and ears, when placed ataching the electronic nevers of the ears and tails, to her own nerves. Dominated her Noah side completely, which means she is only able to have her Human side. Completely harmless.. Unless stated other wise."

"So basically... We can't touch your sister." Lavi put in a simple matter.

"Basically. That would be right, though it is mostly. You cant touch the ears or tail." Allen chuckled a little. "And. I wouldn't advise it anyway."

"Tyki would kill you all. No questions about it." Cynthia stated blankly as they all gulped, at the absolutely no expression on her face when she said it.

"S-so straight... F-forward." The all mumbled in unison.

After that Allen trembled a little his eye twitched a little, from what his sister said, and gulped as well as Cyn walked out to get something to eat. Lavi trembled as Lenalee gulped a little, Krory and Kanda stood in the door watching her leave as she swayed her tail left and right, her ear twitching a little. Then they flinched looked back towards Allen as he glared at them with killing intent. Komui on the other hand, walked past seeing his sister and blinked, at her little twitches as she walked, then looked up seeing the rest of them walking out of Allen's room, while Lenalee held her cheek, Komui ran straight to his sister screaming her name, and hugged her rubbing his cheek against her arm, and glared at the boys spluttering our random words about 'The guys hurting his little Lenalee' and nonsense like that.

===

Meanwhile, she was walking around the order wondering where she was and blinked finally realizing that she was in fact. Lost. Again. Sighing she blinked seeing' a familiar butterfly, and followed it reaching outside the order in the garden she blinked, climbing through the arch open window of the open corridor, she held her hand out as the Teez landed on her finger. She blushed and stroked it's wing, remembering it was the one from yesterday.

"You can stay with me. Those exorcists won't hurt you. Promise." She smiled as the butterfly landed on her shoulder.

Cynthia headed back into the order and ran into Kanda falling over, the butterfly hovering her head. Rubbing her head Kanda blinked and looked at her. Taking a glance at the Teez hovering above her he growled, as she looked at him sitting up, the Teez hid behind her, under her hair. Lavi looked round seeing Kanda, and then the bare creamy leg with the slight tan, and ran over to them.

"You belong to Tyki..."

"No... I don't belong to anyone." She stated firmly.

"If you didn't belong to Tyki. Why is his Teez here."

"It is one fucking Teez. And to be exact. This is the Teez I took from him." She sighed.

Lavi stopped, and looked at her, as the Teez sat atop of her head, whilst she stood there glaring at the japanese boy in front of her.

"What's... Going on?"

"Nothing."

"This idiot is saying that I'm Tyki's dog."

"Yuu~" Lavi whined.

"What. Stupid Usagi!"

"Don't accuse her off that~ We clearly know Cynthia is Tyki's kitten."

She stared at the red-haired and growled, swaying her tail furious, he reminded her of someone... Who though... The others caught up seeing Kanda and Lavi, aswell as Cynthia. Lenalee looked closer and growled seeing the black and purple butterfly atop of her head, with the heart symbol on it's wings. Allen blinked as he had Timcanpy on his head.

"You are so like Devit it sickens me!" Lavi glared at her.

"Don't compare me to that psycho!"

"Why not... You both immature, annoying, rude. Not to mention Lazy." She sat there counting on her fingers of how much the two had in common. "When your with Kanda it's like Devit with his brother. But when your with Kanda and Allen. It's like Jasdevi vs Tyki." He growled as Kanda growled to.

"Did.. You just referre me as Tyki?" Kanda grabbed his sword as Allen ran over to them stepping in front of his sister. "Move Moyashi!" Lavi stood there pissed as well.

While Cynthia trembled behind her brother seeing Kanda's hand go to the sword, remembering what had happened last time she encountered him. They heard shouting down the corridor and all jumped a little at Reever's voice calling for the siblings, as they poked their heads around the corner, they gulped seeing him angered, but over it he had the calm facade. She winced as Lavi grabbed the collar of her shirt and dragged her away with Kanda, blinking realizing what was going on, she looked at the two exorcist that were still pissed off, and gulped looking back at her Brother.

"ALLEN!" She whined as Lenalee, Allen's and Reever's gazes all turned to the two dragging the third away.

She kicked her feet then stopped and just relaxed before letting out a cute 'Nya' and a purr after. Lavi and Kanda stopped turning to her. She looks at them and blinks, as they three stare at each other, Allen and the other two stop a few steps away as she let out another 'nya' as she twitched her ear and smiled innocently, as Kanda looked at Lavi.

"Don't you dare." She purred quietly meowing, as Lavi collapsed again, Kanda sighed. "Stupid Usagi."

He left Lavi and continued to drag her away as she blinked. She wrapped her tail around the railing that circled each floor, shivering she slipped the shirt off, and collapsed onto the floor blushing, unwrapping her tail. Allen ran up to them and sighed taking of his jacket and wrapping it around her. He looked over at Lenalee, as she nodded, helping the girl up, she would take her to, her room, so she could get some fresh clothes on. Allen glared at Kanda, as Reever stood there sighing, he predicted this might happen. "Reever-san. Can you tell Komui we will be there in a couple of minutes." Reever nodded to Allen's request, and headed back to the office, on the way dragging Lavi by his scarf.

===

As Allen stood there the Teez hovered between the two of them as Tim hovered next to it. "Tyki... Is looking for Onee-san?" Tim nodded. Kanda looked at him, as Allen growled a little, and both of them headed to Lenalee's room, Allen slammed the door open. Lenalee looked at the two of them as Cynthia continued to get changed.

"Allen-kun! Kanda!" Lenalee screamed as Cynthia lifted her hand.

"Don't worry.. This usually happens at The Earls Mansion. I'm used to it." She shoved her arms into the blouse, and done it up before turn to her brother. "What's wrong?"

Lenalee handed her the skirt, as she slid it on. "Tyki.. He is searching for you." She looked at Allen and blinked. "You're Teez just told Tim." She sighed and trembled a little.

"Umm.. Well..." She tried her best not to cuss, and call Tyki every name under the sun. But she couldn't help it and after growling she just came out with two words. "Portuguese bastard..."

Cynthia could only concentrate on hurting someone, though it was starting to fail. Coughing a little. She walked out of the room. As Lenalee went to go after her, both Kanda and Allen stopped her and pointed, as Lenalee looked from her door watching Cynthia, as she made her way to the place outside following her Teez butterfly, quietly cussing to herself. Allen remembered and headed to the office, and the other two followed, he had to help clean the office, as well as warn Komui about Tyki. As they reached the office Reever stood outside with Cynthia talking, as the Teez sat on her head the three stopped.

"She looks like you.. When you first arrived here. Allen." Lenalee said.

"Except, you just related Tim to a Teez. That is harsh Lenalee-chan." She giggled as Kanda let out a small 'tch'.

They walked into the room, as Reever and Cynthia kept talking. Komui looked up at them and smiled as they all started to clean up, Cynthia clenched and unclenched her fist trying to control her anger, while warning Reever and telling him, to make sure that all exorcists are on their guard, and since they know how Tyki attacks, there could be death, and a lot of it. After their talk the two of them walked back into the office, and helped with the cleaning up. Reever told Komui what Cynthia explained for them to do, and Allen looked at his sister as she looked at him, they both grinned as she lifted the stack of paper and placed it on the pile next to her.

It was about three hours after they started that they were finally finished, the three teenagers dropped themselves onto the couch, grumbling and moaning, as they clashed shoulders. Cynthia stood up because of her tail, just in case one of them accidentally knocked it. Cynthia thought to herself a little and yawned.

"Hey... Is there a piano in the order...?" Allen turned towards Lenalee as she nodded, standing up him and his sister followed her, leaving Kanda in the office with the two adults and newly awoken Lavi, from his unconscious.

"Damn. That cat." He rubbed his head and yawned sitting next to Kanda. "Where did they go."

"To the piano."

"Oh. Fair enough." He mumbled as both of them sighed.

Lenalee opened the double doors to the room, as they both ran over to the piano, smiling. Allen sat on the stool as she stood there. Lenalee looked at them as they wondered what song to start off with. Then Cynthia looked at Allen and smiled.

"You.. Want that one?" He asked

"Mmh..."

"That reminds me. I thought I saw him a few days ago." Allen said trying to remember the keys for the song.

Her face lit up as he smiled at her, even if he said thought, it gave her a little hope it was him. Lenalee closed the doors a little and stood outside as Lavi and Kanda walked towards the room, leaving the gap so you could still hear them, she looked at Kanda and Lavi and gestured to them to be quiet. As they started to hear a tune, as Allen would swiftly play the tune, of the calm yet quick song.

Sukiyo sukiyo  
 _I love it, I love it._  
Kore wa mou unmei yo  
 _This has got to be fate_  
Sadamerareta  
 _It has been predestined_  
Kami-sama no itazura yo  
 _The mischief of God._  
Iwazumogana  
 _Is best left unsaid_  
Anata nara wakaru desho  
 _But you already understood that._  
Gotaku wa iiwa  
 _Stop your tedious talk_  
Puratonikku na aijo yo  
 _With this platonic affection._

Hora Imeeji shite  
 _Hey, try to envision_  
Makkuroi oki na omeme  
 _Completely black, with large cute eyes._  
Donna neiro ga ichiban niauno ?  
 _What colour suits it the most?_  
Omimi wo tateru  
 _My ears perk up_  


Cynthia stood there, dancing to the song, and doing cat gestures, as well as ones that went with the said words of the song, making Allen laugh as he played. Lavi and Lenalee, stood in the hallway, acting like cats as well, whilst Cross sighed, and Kanda shook his head, at the childishness coming from Lavi and Lenalee.

Paaru no shirestu wo nozokashite  
 _Showing his pearl white teeth_  
Nekoze de yubi hawasu Pianisuto  
 _Hunched over, the Pianists fingers travel_  
Kanaderu oto ni nami utsu kenami  
 _Sounds falling on my rippling fur_  
Karadaju ga shibiredasu  
 _Tingling all over inside_  


They all giggled, as Tyki, blinked still trying to figure out where he had heard the song before. Though when he heard the small "Nyao!" part that Lavi, Lenalee, Cynthia and Allen all sang. He remembered, turning around, he covered his mouth a little, as Lavi and Lenalee started to laugh, and the two singing it continued. Mimi looked at Tyki, curiously, but smiled seeing the small blush across his face.

Watashi no tame ni Tango wo hiite  
 _Playing the Tango just for me_  
Aishiteru senzoku Pianisuto  
 _I love you, My personal Pianist._  
Toki ga sugiruno mo wasureteshimau  
 _Let us loose track as time passes_  
Himitsu no yoru no Konsaato  
 _For our secret concert at night_  


Taking a deep breath, Cynthia sighed, before beginning to sing once again, taking a small break as Allen did the short instrumental section.

Hora Ripiito shite  
 _Hey, just repeating._  
Sutakkaato wa kakushita tsume de  
 _Hidden claws tap out the Staccato_  
Donna waon mo zeitakuna Dinaa?  
 _What chord will be our extravagant dinner?_  
Shippo wo tateru  
 _My tail curls up_  


PAARU!  
 _Pearly_

Paaru no shiretsu wo nozokashite  
 _Showing my pearl white teeth_  
Nekoze de yubi hawasu Pianisuto  
 _Hunched over, the Pianists fingers travel_  
Kanaderu oto ni nami utsu kenami  
 _Sounds falling on my rippling fur_  
Karadaju ga shibiredasu  
 _Tingling all over inside_  


They both sang the next part, lifting their hands as they sang the “Nyao!” and straight after, Allen went back to playing the piano, as she continued to sing the final course of the song.

Anata wa shiranakutemo iino  
 _It is alright if you don’t understand._  
Atashi wa shosen tada no kuroneko  
 _After all, I’m just a simple black cat._  
Kotoba janai kaiwa wo tanoshimu  
 _Enjoying our wordless conversations._  
Futari no yoru no Konsaato  
 _For our concert for two Tonight._  
Futari no yoru no Konsaato  
 _For our concert for two Tonight._  
She soon burst out laughing, with Allen and then calmed down by taking a deep breath before frowning a little. Allen looked at her as the butterfly would burn slowly, as she sent it back to Tyki, as it was told to, since it was cupped into her hands at the beginning, she wanted it to get Tyki a message. "Road... Left me the music sheets. With a message saying 'memorize these songs.' I don't know what she was on about." She blinked as he sat there the others looked a little shocked when he mentioned Road. As she looked round at them and then back at him, they all soon started laughing, and then he looked at his sister a little serious though this time, as she looked at him, Lavi covered her Ears before she could hear what her brother was going to tell her. She blinked and looked at them wondering why they didn't want to her to hear what Allen had to say. === As the Teez, appeared on Tyki's hand he blinked looking at it, receiving the message it was given. "She wants to stay longer... Allen is playing the piano for her. The reason, she wants him to play the piano is so she can remember some songs for her birthday that is soon." The Teez flapped it's wings as a yes and he sighed, and as the butterfly would soon join within him, sinking into his arms to rest. "I guess.. I can't be helped then. They will look after her. Till I feel like breaking in and taking her back." He shrugged as the butterfly left, and headed back to Cynthia, he grinned and headed back for the Earls mansion. Meanwhile, Jasdero and Devit sat on one of the tables that were all set out for Cyn's party they were organizing for her, under orders of the Earl, they honestly didn't even know why he was throwing a party, he never usually did it, unless he had a surprise for her. They sat waiting for Tyki to enter, with Cynthia. And as on cue, he stepped through the door, as they frowned at him not seeing Cynthia. "Where is she?" "With Walker." "Why? Hee!" "She... She misses him. You know." Tyki would have gone to say something before, the Earl wobbled over to them. "Allen is playing the piano for her. She is singing. This will be good, for her, since we will be having her sing." The Earl commented as the the twins and Wisely looked shocked. "Cynthia can sing?" The three said as Tyki and the Earl nodded. === Cyn would sit in the room with Allen, their backs pressed together as she sighs. She lifts her hand, as the Teez would flutter through the door and land on her hand. "Where did you go?" She blinked as Allen looked round. "I see. Okay." She looked at Allen and smiled. "What" "Fancy... A game of poker?" He blinked and grinned. Both of them, went to the table and sat down. Lavi would walk into to come and get them just as she was about to deal the cards. Both of them looking over to the apprentice annoyed slightly, but decided to let the boy have his say and explain why he interrupted the siblings, from their game of poker. He sighed as sweatdropped a little. "Crow-chan and Miranda-san are lost... Again... Sorry-sa." She crushed the cards and shook her head. "I-it's f-fine..." Cynthia trembled. "Komui-san, whats you two to go and get them." Lavi mumbled and scratched the back of his head. The two soon got out of their seats, as she left the deck on the table, they headed out of the room to Komui's office, while Lavi looked at the cards, turning them over a little, swiping the first card off the deck, he looked at the joker and frowned. Cynthia walked up behind him, and looked over his shoulder, as he turned around. "Oo~ Joker eh~" She purred. "The fool of the suits." She grinned, as he looked at her a little curious. "Would you like to tell you what the Joker card means?" "You can do that?" She nodded and smiled, swiping the card out of his hand and held it. "Joker is zero, the fool of the four suits. There is only two within a deck. Beginning and End, the fools, are the Alpha and Omega, of infinite, pure potential and unity. They are limitless, and full of modern thoughts. They favourite thing is experimenting, trying new ideas." He grinned as Cyn smiled at him. "You chose a good card, even if they are the Fools, they have a good meaning." "I figured." He looked as she took herself a card, turning it revealing the four of hearts. "Mmh. Emperor... I hate the number fours." She sighed and set the two cards down as he looked at her. "What's four of hearts..?" "Emperor of Love. The hearts suit represents love while Spades represent mental focus, Clubs are exchange of ideas and Diamonds are security. Element wise, Hearts are water, Spades are air, Clubs are fire and Diamonds are earth." "You know a lot on cards." "I know a lot of things." "Where's your brother?" "Krory and Miranda. I didn't go, since the Noah's are looking for me." "Fair enough." "Hey. Lavi... Take another card." He looked at her as she insisted, granting what she wanted, he slide the card of the deck and looked at it. "Six of Spades." He mumbled. "Awh~ Lovers." She swayed her tail as and giggled as he blinked. "Six of Spades. Lovers of Water, and represent mental focus~ As well as being classed as Lovers they are dependable and protective, sincere and intelligent, not to mention Inquisitive, changeable and amazing at communication, but they are easily adapted to growth, nutrition and enforcement, but sometimes Indecision, though all over its all about adjusting." He placed his hand on her cheek as she looks at him a little confused, as he softly kisses her lips. Her eyes widened a little, as she pulls away. She trembles and looks away blushing, as Lenalee and Kanda stood at the door shocked. Lavi turned to them and smiled, as she wished she was back with the Noah's at the moment. Lenalee walked over to her, and slapped her she stood there and trembled holding her face a little. "Why'd you do that Lenalee?" Lavi growled. "She kissed you. You are an Exorcist and she is the Enemy!" "I kissed her... Not the other way round!" "I don't care! She is a NOAH!" "It was payback!" Lavi glared at the girl opposite him. "For what!?" "Why... Are you getting so worked up?" He asked curiously, still annoyed, but blinked when he saw the the Asian girl blush. "That wasn't an answer Lavi!" "Revenge... For countering mine and Kanda's plans earlier... If she didn't make me faint, we could've gotten a few things out of the girl..." Lavi sighed, and scratched the back of his head, as Allen stood in the door the doorway, watching Lavi and Lenalee argue about her, Cynthia slowly walked away holding her face. The first thought that entered her head over everything else, was that one moment in her life, that frightened her, and that was when her father had slapped her and called her a 'crazy child.' Her eyes looked dead, like she was being controlled, and straight away the white-haired exorcists, ran over to his sister, Kanda watching the kid, before his eyes widened a little at Cynthia's appearance. Allen, lifted the girls head, he inwardly winced at her eyes, but tried to ignore it. Checking her cheek, he frowned at the smile she was showing him, he knew it was a fake, because of the amount of fake smiles he had used himself. Soon enough, she hugged tightly, as he hugged her back. "Will you both shut the hell up!" They all fell quiet at the younger ones sudden outburst, whilst he hugged his sister. "What the hell happened?" "Lavi kissed Cynthia for revenge, because of what happened earlier." Allen's gaze turned towards Kanda, as he explained what had happened. "It annoyed Lenalee, because she walked in at the wrong time, so Lenalee slapped Cynthia, thinking that it was the other way around." Kanda sighed irritatedly. He hated having to explain things. "Lenalee thought, Cynthia had kissed Lavi." Allen nodded and sighed as he looked at Lavi and Lenalee. "Next time Lavi, please just bloody remember. Tyki could kill you for the slightest little thing. If you ever have the urge, no matter what the reason behind it being. Just don't okay." Lavi nodded as Allen soon took his sister back to his room. Setting her on the bed, he stood there and watched, as the girl crawled over to the window. Her eyes still looked dead, he turned his gaze, not being able to handle the condition his sister was in. Sitting there, she stared out of the window, remembering what Tyki had told her, trying to forget about what had happened, and what her father had told her. As she yawned but still stared out of the window. === Allen stood outside of his room, and frowned a little, taking the folder handed to him, he sighed tiredly. Lavi and Lenalee, soon poked their heads around the corner a little, they had followed Kanda, as soon as Lenalee, heard her brother ask the Japanese exorcist to take a file to Allen, probably about his next mission. Though she grew slightly curious, because usually Kanda would refuse, and she would have to take it, but this time the samurai had agreed to taking the file. Komui didn't want to call Allen to his office because of what Kanda had explained, since no one else wanted to explain to him, about what all the commotion in the piano room was about. "Oi. Moyashi." Kanda soon flicked the kids forehead, as Allen flinched and rubbed the offended area, before glaring at the latter. "Are you even listening...?" "Huh?" Blinking, he frowned and looked at the file. "I guess you are with me on this mission?" "You really wasn't listening at all were you?" Sighing, Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Listen this time, idiot. We're leaving as soon as Cynthia is gone okay, so you better be ready because I'm not coming to fetch you." "Yeah, yeah. I get it. I'll read over the file when I get the chance before the day of the mission." Allen soon rubbed his eyes a little, before turning around to go back into his room. "Oh right. Thanks Kanda... For bringing the file." He turned towards the elder exorcist and smiled, a genuine smile, not some stupid fake one. "I really appreciate it." Kanda blinked, before looking away. "Whatever... Just don't be late okay." He ruffled the British kids hair a little, before heading back to his room. Lavi and Lenalee stared at the two wide-eyed. Kanda had just ruffled Allen's hair, and basically had a normal conversation, well as normal as a conversation could get between the two. Not just that. They couldn't tell exactly, but to them, it looked like Allen was actually able to make the elder slightly speechless. === Entering his room, Allen stared at his sister and smiled faintly. Seeing her yawn, before setting the file on his desk, and removing his coat. Turning back round, he noticed the window was now closed and she was laying down curled up a little with her tail wrapped around her waist, in a protective manner. Climbing onto the bed, he nudged her a little, before quietly chuckling, at the fact that she had already fallen into a light sleep. He laid down next to her and softly stroked her hair, before closing his own eyes. What he wasn't expecting was the question, that tiredly left his sisters mouth. "Hey... Allen... You like Kanda don't you?" She turned around to face her brother, and smiled sleepily, seeing the faint blush that had spread across the kids face, before he buried his face into his pillow. "I'll take that as a yes... Don't worry." Hugging him gently she smiled, as he curled up against her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll keep it a secret from everyone, until you're ready to let them all know." Stroking his hair, and wrapping her tail around both of them, as Allen pulled the quilt over them both, they soon fell asleep. The next morning she woke up and looked around at her brother who was putting his jacket up. Stretching she rolled over and hit the floor, as Allen walked over to help her up she groaned, holding her head, rubbing the spot that hurt, mumbling a small 'ouch' quietly, before taking her brothers offered hand, and standing up. Lenalee would walk past the room, heading towards the canteen, but stopped seeing the two off them, and hid, leaning against the wall, listening in on their conversation. "Allen... I really need to see him..." Muttering quietly, as she stretched. "Tyki, right?" A small growl left him as he mentioned the name, whilst Cyn nodded to his question. "You know... I won't let it happen... Onee-san." Her gaze soon lifted towards the door as she growled. Allen blinked, just to look round, frowning as she saw the Asian girl standing in the doorway with a disapproving look on her face. She blinked, as the girl looked straight towards her and scowled, before turning to the younger sibling, as the Allen blinked, wondering what was wrong with Lenalee. Whilst she stood there, Reever and Kanda made their way towards the office, seeing Lenalee standing outside Allen's room, the two looked at each other slightly, wondering why she looked so pissed off, and why she was at Allen's room. Since the door was open it meant that either Allen was in their, or Cynthia or both of them. "Why... Not just let her leave." "L-lenalee...chan." "She is the enemy, plus a nuisance to our work." Lenalee growled, glaring towards Allen. "If central found out, that there was a NOAH here... Onii-san would be in so much trouble, for keeping the enemy in the order's headquarters!" "I-i..." "Shut up!" "Leanlee!" Allen snapped at the green-haired girl. The British exorcist, was really starting to get really pissed off at her attitude towards his sister. He wasn't the only one either though. He flinched, he sister let out a deadly growl. "Don't you dare... Tell me what to fucking do!" Cynthia snapped, she was furious. "I've had enough of the way you are always treating me like dirt! Have you ever heard of respecting you blood elders! You little shit!" She walked over to the girl, and grabbed her collar. "You have no authority to kick me out of this building! That is up to your brother. Komui Lee! Not you!" Grabbing her wrist, she growled back at the girl. "You have no right to even be here in the first place! Noah!" Snapping back, gripping the girls wrist more tighter. "You shouldn't even be allowed to exist!" Cynthia soon trembled a little, gripping the girl collar tighter, though it loosened a little, before tightening again. This repeated for a few more seconds before she finally released the Asian girl, and ran off, but shoved Lenalee to the ground first. Pushing past Kanda and Reever, the two gained their balance, before looking towards Cynthia, and back towards Allen's room, seeing Lenalee slowly lift herself off the ground, and Allen walking out of his room, and looking towards the direction his sister ran in. He scowled at Lenalee, as the Asian girl froze on the spot, staring at the other slightly frightened. Though Allen's head soon snapped round when he heard a faint grunting sound. Seeing his sister lifting herself from Lavi, who she had ran into, and knocked over at the same time. Lavi blinked, as she trembled, before running off again, lifting himself into a seating position, he wondered why the girl was crying. Standing up, he soon quickly moved out of the way, when Allen sprinted past him, after his sister, the red-haired bookman, turned his gaze towards Kanda and Reever as they pointed towards Lenalee, seeing the green-haired girl, he frowned knowing exactly what had probably happened. Cynthia soon stopped when she reached the end of the plateau, wobbling a little, before she regained her balance, panting slightly, her eyes widening at the height between herself and the sea below. Gulping, she stepped away from the edge, wiping her eyes, as Allen stood a bit away from where she was, as the others stopped a few steps away from the white-haired boy. "Cynthia!" Her head whipped round, as she stumbled a little, her blue orbs stared at her brother, as her tail twitched, along with her ear. "W-what are you doing?!" "I'm going home!" Shooting a glare towards Lenalee. "Obviously, I'm not bloody wanted here!" Trembling, as Lavi walked to Allen's side, Kanda staying back with Miranda, Krory and Lenalee. Komui and Reever soon arrived, joining Allen's side. Sniffling Cynthia glared at all of them. She wanted to go home. The girl had, had it with Lenalee's constant bullshit and disrespect towards her. Yes she maybe a Noah, but she could at least have common courtesy and be nice. Not all the time, but a least a bit of the time. Blinking, she looked over her shoulder, turning around, before being smacked in the face by Lero. "P-pumpkin... H-head...?" "Lero! Cynthia!" He smacked her across the head again, with the handle part of his body. "The Earl is utterly pissed off at you! Lero!" Standing there, she held her head whining, as she rubbed the attacked area, before raising her head, and glaring towards the golem, making the umbrella sweat a little. She soon grabbed the umbrella, like body structure and began to crush it slightly in her hands, grinning as the golem whimpered and whined in pain. Hearing a scream, she soon snapped out of it and turned around, dropping Lero onto the ground loosing interest in the golem. Her brother glared at the man standing there, as he took a mockingly bow. "Tyki... Mikk...!" The man grinned, as Cynthia smiled brightly, wiping her eyes a little more. She soon sprinted past her brother and the others, before tackling the elder to the ground. "Tyyykkkiiii~!" Hugging the man tightly, as he softly patted her head, much to Allen's annoyance. Though when the boy looked at the two, he remembered, and soon took the deck out of his pocket, throwing them to his sister, as the girl stood up, moving out of the way from Tyki. Said person glared at her, standing up, before trying to snatch the cards back, but Cynthia just hopped out of arms reach, annoying Tyki even more, when she stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner. "Give them back." Sighing tiredly, as he went to steal them again, but she threw them to her other hand, behind her back. "Nope." Walking back, she stopped where her brother was and hugged him softly, whispering in his ear, causing the latter to blush, but nod. Kissing his forehead as he hugged back. "I'll see you again. Soon. I promise." "That's two promises Onee-san! You better at least keep one!" Tyki sighed, as she looked round a little shocked, and petted her brothers head giggling, before running over to the edge of the plateau. Lero was soon hovering beside Allen, both not expecting her to jump over the edge. Both, Tyki and Allen sighed, as the others screamed her name. Allen, Tyki soon ran with Lero towards the edge, Lero going down to catch the girl. Bringing the girl back up, she threw the cards to Tyki, and smiled giggling, as she held the handle of the umbrella in a firm hold. Holding out her hand to the elder Noah, as he gladly took it, pulling her onto the platform, taking the handle into his own hand. "See you again Otouto-chan~ Lavi~" Swaying her tail a little as she purred out the names, waving to them, when Tyki wrapped his arm securely around her waist, so she didn't fall. Waiting for her to hold on to him as well. As soon as she had held of Tyki, Lero soon set off to head towards the mansion, the Exorcists watching the three leave, Allen growled and Lenalee grinned victorious. "You really are stupid, Cyn~" Tyki purred as she smiled, and nuzzled her head into his chest. "I know. I just... Had to get away from the girl." Hugging the man even more, wrapping her legs around his waist swaying her tail, as he held her even closer. "After all. She was the one who told me to leave." "She is your enemy. Remember that Cynthia." "Right of course I will." Smirking, as he sighed, and the two made their ways towards the mansion with Lero.


	5. Return! Noah of Envy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia returns back to the Noah mansion, and Cyril feels the need to harass the poor little girl.
> 
> Also Cynthia finally is released from the dreadful torture devices, known as the cat ears and tail, and can now use her Noah form again! Yippee!
> 
> Bad news for the Exorcists though. Whoopsies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: Lot of M ratedness~ Tyki and Cynthia again~ Oh and Cyril will be involved, though we only know that he is a flirt and womanizer... I have no idea how he works, so bare with it.

They both walked back into the mansion, straight away, she found herself on the floor being hugged tightly by two boys, she stared at the ceiling frowning a little. As they clung to her while the three of them were on the floor, Lero went to get the Earl as Tyki stood there yawning a little not bothering to help and grinned, as the rest came to welcome her home. Sighing the twins let go of her, as she sat up and stood up wobbling a little before falling over again. They all looked at her confused, as Tyki blinked, and then face-palmed.

"She... Is asleep."

They all smiled as the Earl stood there and flinched a little looking at him, Lero hovering next to him. Jasdero and Devit nudged Cynthia a little to wake her up, and sighed so they resorted to her tail and both pulled it, in results they earned well, Devit earn two slaps, one for Jasdero and himself, as she sat there trembling from her tail being pulled, blushing a lot. As she looked up at the Earl, and flinched a little before gulping, and trembled.

"Cynthia... Welcome Home."

She blinked, as the twins just stared at the Earl confused as well as Tyki. She stood up and walked over to him blinking.

"Tell me about your trip, Little Neko~" He started to walk away as Cynthia walked next to him.

"Well.. Earlsie~ I play lots of poker with Otouto-chan~ Oh. I practiced one of those songs you told me to do as well." She giggled and skipped as the other stood there completely confused. "And.. Best part~" The two stopped as she grinned. "I remembered. Some information on the exorcists, when I helped clean the office."

Tyki and the twins ran over to the two, and walked to where the Earl always stayed.

"Lavi~ He has a photographic memory, as well as able to use nature, that is his innocence~" She purred. "Did I mention... His lips taste really sweet~" She giggled.

"Oh~ You did well Little Neko~" The Earl gave her a flask of liquid. "Here's your treat~"

"Is it.. Vanilla Milkshake~" She smiled and opened it.

Starting to drink it, whilst continuing to walk with the Earl as Tyki stood there with the twins, Devit and Jasdero trembled slightly as they turned to the man beside them, the aura surrounding him. She stopped and looked round at Tyki with a bored look, before grinning, and walking over to him, tip toeing, placing her hand on his cheek, before smirking.

"Wow... Tyki stole my memory..." She moved her hand away and tapped her own cheek with her index finger. "Though~ Tyki shouldn't be... I mean... After all~ He already had me in bed." She walked away as he stood there and blinked, and turned to the twins as they gave him sly grins.

"So... We were right... Hmmm~" Said in unison as they laughed. He clenched his fist as the Twins scattered, and Cynthia stopped.

She stared at the hallway. "EARLSIE!!! Where'd ya go~ I got more to tell you~nyaaan!"

She sighed and shivered yawning again, turning around she walked right into Tyki and blushed. Looking at him, she would stand there and frown a little before feeling herself being dragged by the elder, gulping a little while they walked to his room. Struggling a little as they stopped outside of the room, she smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek, she placed hers over his and tip-toed kissing him, her other hand slowly reaching the buttons of his shirt as he grinned. He had no idea how much she had been yearning for his touch.  
Cynthia blushed and trembled when she felt a nip on her ears, before Tyki had bit her ear softly, though the sensation, she gripped his shirt moaning and let out a small 'tch' before, the male Noah opened his door, and carried her into his room closing the door behind him, he grinned and took her to the bed. He ran his finger over her chest, and gripped the butterfly pendant as she blushed, feeling the chain snap around her neck, her eyes widened as he sat back and looked at her holding it in his hands. Her gaze stay looking at the ceiling while Tyki took out one of his cigarettes and lit it.

"Why..?"

"I-i... Didn't want to fee lonely... There." She blushed. "You have no... Idea how much I want you... There, with me." She sat up, sliding off his bed, and walked out of the room.

He sat there and exhaled the white smoke, though Mimi walked down the corridor and looked at the cat girl as she rubbed the back of her neck from where the chain snapped. She ran down the corridor and ran straight into Cyril, Mimi running after the girl stopped when she saw the two of them. Cynthia trembled a little in his grasp, her eyes slightly widened, her ears pin to the back of her head and her tail between her legs, she was scared of the man in front of her, absolutely frightened of him. Cyn turned her gaze to Mimi, before being dragged away. Trembling when they stopped she looked away from the man in front of her and struggled trying to get her wrists out of his grasps. She blushed, when his hand gently stroked her ear, gulping a little, she closed her eyes tightly trying not to moan, then shivering when his hand slowly slid down the side of her face, across her jawline lifting her chin up so their eyes were locked. Cyril gracefully moved his hand up her arm, his gloved hand, tracing along her soft white skin, and caressed her shoulder softly.

"S-st...op" She stuttered before being brought into a kiss.

Her eyes widened more as she trembled her hands attempting to push the elder man away, but soon grew weaker, as he traced along her spine, to the base of her tail. She moaned, shaking his tongue slid into hers, as she squealed though it was muffled from the kiss, and his hand trace up along her tail, weakly she grasped his dress shirt and jacket, to keep herself up as her legs became weak. She felt his tongue roaming her mouth, as she drooled, blushing a deep red. _'Ty..ki...Help...'_ She thought to herself, her eyes tearing up, she collapsed after the man softly bit her ear, letting out a cry, Cyril picked her up carrying her in his arms. Her face covered by her fringe as she trembled in his arms walking to her room.

===

As Mimi knocked on his brothers door, she opened the door hearing the words 'yes' and looked at him as he looked at her blinking a bit from her panting out of breath.

"L...ord... Kam...elot..."

He walked over to her, standing her up straight. "Calm down. Take a deep breath then explain."

She took breath and exhaled. "Y-your b-brother... He has... Cynthia..."

Tyki patted her on the head and left his room as she stood there trembling, while he made his way to find his stupid brother and Cyn.

===

Cynthia would lay on her bed trembling out of fear as the man drew another moan from her by biting her neck, and sweetly running his hand down her side, over the blouse that stuck to her skin from being a shirt that would grip around the girls figure. He grinned and stroked her cheek softly firmly stood above her, his legs either and the hand which moved down her waist, held her wrist against the quilt. The girl growled at him, her ear twitching. _'This... Guy...'_ She thought to herself as the expression on his face changed when she had growled at him. _'I... I hate him...'_ Coughing a little, she was pulled into another kiss, but a little more forceful that before, his hand moved over her chest to the buttons on her blouse, as he slowly undid the first three. Tyki since he could decided whether or not he would want to open a door or just walk through it, he would walk through her door and stood there.

"Get away from her... Cyril." He mumbled with a slight growl, causing Cyril to lift his head and look over to interrupted them, and Cynthia to turn away and cough more, while squirming underneath him.

"Tyki~" Cyril quietly chimed with a grin on his face, before pushing her back onto the bed, stopping her from sitting up. "Glad you could make it~ I was getting to the fun bit as well~" He sighed and shrugged a little, then smirked "But.. I guess no one is allowed to touch, Tyki's little kitten~ So..." He turned back to her and softly stroked her cheek. "You will have to wait... Little girl~"

Her eyes widened a little at the expression on the mans face, as Tyki growled. _'F-fun... P-part? W-wait... K-kitten?'_ She trembled before freezing up at his words. _'Little.. Girl! Bitch I'm Eighteen!'_ Scowling, Cyn lifted her hand, slapping him across the face. He let go of her and moved his hand to her cheek. Tyki flinched at the sound when her hand hit his cheek. He moved off the child and stood up, walking to his brother, he gently went to stroke the male's cheek, though his hand being slapped away and his gaze stared at the disappointed look, on his brothers face, about the way he was acting. Cyril frowned and walked away leaving the two of them, as Cynthia sat up a little panting a bit and looked at him smiling, but a sad smile as he walked over to her, would have went to slap her but stopped, seeing her trembled a little, and her eyes widened in fear, _'N-not again... Please!'_ Thinking to herself, quietly whimpering to herself frightened a little of him, moving away on the bed.

Tyki lowered his hand and grabbed her wrist pulling her into a hug, as she trembled kneeling while he sat there, his arms around her. Calming down a little she slowly hugged him back and sat on her knees, his hand slowly moving to her chin, turning her gaze towards his, and kissed her, sliding his tongue across her lips, as she smiled and opened her lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth, and over hers, pulling her onto his lap. She moved her tongue of his, enjoying the sweet yet spicy taste, of their saliva mixing together. Slowly the male moved his hand from around her waist, and moved it up her thigh, causing her to shiver a little, as well as moaning from him undoing the fourth and fifth button on her shirt, as it slid down her shoulders, making her blush, though mostly moaned, from his moving his hand over her breast, and gently caressing it, breaking the kiss, so she could breath and moved to nibble on her neck.  
Cynthia looked at him slightly as he stopped and grinned, her skin turn from white to the grayish green, he moved his thumb over her nipple as she moaned arching her back slightly. Growling a little, and gripped his shirt, before laying him onto his back his hand moved from her breast down to her hip, gripping it firmly, as she gripped his shirt, blushing, leaning against him, she softly bit his neck, and licked it, stopping she lifted her head and herself up slightly, when he sat himself up holding her close. He moved his hand from her hip as she blushed, while he slid to of his fingers into her mouth, and slightly lifted her shirt a little with his other hand, grinning as she slowly tensed up, when he moved his hand teasingly across her stomach to lift her shirt up.

After she had finished covering his fingers, Cyn held his shirt while he moved his hand past hem of her skirt moving it under, and into her panties. Tyki moved his hand down further and pushed one of his saliva covered fingers into her, making her arch her back and grip his shirt a little tighter moaning. As he started to finger her she buried her head into his shoulder panting a little, and gulped. _'I-idiot.. N-not there...'_ She bit his shoulder as he pushed the second one in, he kissed her neck softly, and pushed his fingers deeper into her. _'I-i knew t-this would happen.. Christ sake Cynthia.. Pull yourself together.'_ Her hips trembled a bit, as he moved his fingers, into her with a little more strength, "Ty...ki...." Quietly mumbling as he turned her head, after she had lifted it slightly, turning her head towards him, she trembled seeing him smile, and kiss her with a little more force than usual, laying her down on her back she raised her legs, and her back slightly as he fingered her, causing her to moan, and giving him the welcome to roam inside of her mouth once again. Soon he removed his fingers and then removed her panties, from on of her legs, as the slipped to her ankle, she moved her foot, as the item, hit the floor due to her letting it slide off her foot. Cynthia unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped them, as she slipped her hand taking out the his cock, while he took the condom from his pocket handing it to her, and kissed her neck, while she opened it and carefully slipped it on.

Tyki positioned himself and slowly pushed his cock into her, his arms held her hips firmly in place, while Cyn gripped his forearms, and arched her back slightly as he entered her, closing her eyes, gulping and let out a faint 'tch' trying not to scream. Once he was in far enough, he slide on of his arms under her back and lifted her up, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself down, as he gradually moved further inside of her, Cynthia soon lifted herself and pushed back down, as he moved his hips upwards. Trembling, with every thrust he made she moaned and gripped his shirt, as he groaned a little after a few thrusts. Her hand would tangle up in his hair as she kissed him, while moving her hips along with his, as he thrust'd more into her, going deeper.

"T-tyki... I-i..." She trembled tensing up a little and buried her had into his neck as he thrusted harder into her.

He gripped her hips harder, as she winced a little and after a couple more she lifted her head gripped the back of his shirt, her back arching a little more, as she orgasm'd, then relaxed still a little tensed, as he continued to thrust till him came himself, though his seed was stopped by the protective layer of rubber, that she had placed around his cock before hand. She would lean against him tired as he laid back, as Cyn moved herself off him and laid next to him quietly, while he slipped the condom off, tied it and dropped it in the bin, that was placed under her bedside table. After he did his trousers up, and sat next to her, after covering her with the quilt. And stoked her hair softly, as Mimi knocked on the door, he slipped the underwear on the floor under the bed with his foot, before she entered.

"Mimi?"

"Ah.. I was just wondering.. H-how she was...?"

"Cyn's... Just exhausted... After being with the Exorcists, plus having to deal with Cyril."

"Huh? Her ears and tail have disappeared?"

"They were only limited... Don't last that long. So don't worry." He smiled at her as Mimi nodded and bowed, walking out closing the door behind her.

Cynthia would turn her back to him, as he laid next to her and, wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her close to her.


End file.
